fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ich wścibscy rodzice/Rozdział 3
Rozdział 3 – ''Rodzice wkraczają do akcji'' Tak, jak po każdym nocnym dyżurze, pani Dinkley weszła do domu na palcach i zamknęła za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak potrafiła – chciała bowiem trochę się przespać, ZANIM jej córki wstaną i zaczną robić poranny zgiełk – po czym zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na kołku, mimochodem zauważając, że kurtki dziewczynek zniknęły. Nim jednak zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, poczuła przejmujące zimno. Okazało się, że przyczyną tego było otwarte na oścież kuchenne okno. Kobietę przeszedł kolejny dreszcz, tym razem nie z chłodu, lecz z trwogi; przecież zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej z powodu otwartego okna uprowadzono małą Daphne Blake. Jeśli teraz to samo przytrafiło się Velmie i Maddie... Nie tracąc ani chwili, Alice pobiegła na górę. W pokoju Velmy znalazła tylko złożoną w kostkę piżamę, leżącą na krzywo pościelonym, zimnym łóżku; w pokoju Madelyn to samo, z tym, że piżama bardziej przypominała kulkę. Ani śladu dziewczynek. Usiłując zachować spokój, pani Dinkley przeszukała cały dom – łącznie ze strychem, zwykle zamkniętym na klucz – lecz nigdzie nie znalazła swoich córeczek. Pobiegła zatem do swojej małżeńskiej sypialni i z całych sił potrząsnęła ramieniem męża. – Greg, obudź się! – zawołała. – Słyszysz mnie? Greg! – Skarbie, zlituj się... jest sobota... – jęknął Gregory. – Co się dzieje? – Dziewczynki zniknęły. Usłyszawszy to, mężczyzna natychmiast oprzytomniał. – Co? – krzyknął, patrząc na żonę szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczyma. Kobieta pospiesznie opowiedziała mu o swoich odkryciach. – Z tego wszystkiego wynika, że najprawdopodobniej możemy wykluczyć porwanie – zauważył pan Dinkley, przytulając swoją roztrzęsioną żonę. – Ja ich poszukam, a ty w tym czasie trochę się prześpij... – To się nie uda, mój drogi. Nie będę w stanie zasnąć, nie wiedząc, gdzie są dziewczynki. – W takim razie zadzwoń do Jonesów i do Rogersów. Mam pewną teorię. x Ostry dźwięk telefonu wyrwał panią Rogers ze snu. Kobieta spojrzała na stojący w pobliżu budzik i jęknęła na wpół z rozpaczą, a na wpół z irytacją. Było piętnaście po szóstej. Mając jednak do wyboru między odebraniem telefonu a ryzykiem obudzenia dzieci, wybrała pierwszą możliwość; niedługo później podniosła słuchawkę i przycisnęła ją do ucha. – Halo? – mruknęła sennie. – Ala? Wiesz, która godzina...? W łóżkach, a niby gdzie mogą być...? Oczywiście, że jestem pewna; wieczorem osobiście położyłam ich spać... Dobrze, dobrze, skoro tak się upierasz, to sprawdzę i do ciebie oddzwonię... Cześć – to powiedziawszy, Jessica rozłączyła się. – To chyba mi się śni – wymamrotała, idąc do pokoju syna. – Niby dlaczego Ala miałaby dzwonić skoro świt i pytać, czy wiem, gdzie są moje dzieci? To przecież zupełnie nie w jej stylu... W dodatku Kudłaty... – w tym momencie otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała zieloną piżamę chłopca, leżącą wśród rozrzuconej pościeli – ... zniknął! – dokończyła z przerażeniem w głosie. Jak przedtem pani Dinkley, tak teraz pani Rogers sprawdziła wszystkie możliwe kryjówki swoich dzieci, łącznie ze spiżarnią i budą Scooby'ego (zresztą pustą); nie zajrzała tylko do domku na drzewie – miała lęk wysokości. Kudłatego, Maggie i Scooby'ego nigdzie nie było. Kobieta wróciła zatem do domu i wykręciła numer państwa Dinkleyów. – Halo, Ala? – rzuciła zdenerwowana. – Ty chyba jesteś jasnowidzem... Szukałam ich wszędzie i nie znalazłam... Tak, piżamy są na łóżkach, a kurtki zniknęły; skąd wiedziałaś...? Co? Velma i Madelyn też przepadły? Co to, Trójkąt Bermudzki? Najpierw Daphne, teraz twoje dziewczynki, moje dzieciaki i Scooby... zaraz, a co z Freddym Jonesem...? Też zniknął...? Słuchaj, mam pomysł: spotkajmy się wszyscy u nas w domu; ja dam znać Samowi, a ty powiadom Peggy i Skipa, zgoda...? Dobrze, w takim razie zbiórka za pół godziny. x W rezydencji Blake'ów zadzwonił telefon. George i Elizabeth niepewnie spojrzeli najpierw na siebie nawzajem, a potem na dwóch policjantów, siedzących przy aparaturze nasłuchowej. – Proszę odebrać – powiedział jeden z funkcjonariuszy, drobny i czarnowłosy. Pan Blake podniósł słuchawkę i przyłożył ją do ucha. – Halo? – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Spokojnie, George, to ja – dał się słyszeć głos pana Rogersa. – Naszym technikom udało się namierzyć porywaczy. Zamelinowali się w dworku Matthewsów. Weź Lizę i jedźcie tam razem z Jimmym i Bobem. – Że co? – wtrącił się drobny policjant. – Nigdy nie zabieramy cywilów na takie misje! – Pomyśl logicznie, Bob – westchnął pan Rogers. – Mała na pewno będzie przerażona, więc najlepiej będzie od razu oddać ją rodzicom. – W porządku, skoro chcesz ryzykować, to sam tu po nich przyjedź – odrzekł naburmuszony Bob. – Nie mogę. Żona wezwała mnie do domu; mówiła, że to pilne. Spotkamy się na miejscu za godzinę. Cześć – to powiedziawszy, pan Rogers rozłączył się. x – Przede wszystkim ustalmy fakty – powiedział pan Rogers, krążąc po salonie z rękami założonymi w tył. – Po pierwsze: dwa dni po porwaniu Daphne znika pięcioro następnych dzieci i szczeniak. – Po drugie: piżamy zostają w domach, a kurtki znikają – dodał pan Dinkley. – To znaczy, że wyszli z własnej woli – stwierdził pan Jones. – Ponadto cała szóstka przyjaźni się z Daphne – odezwała się pani Dinkley – a TO znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej w nocy wymknęli się z domu, żeby ją odnaleźć i uwolnić. – Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie – zauważyła pani Jones. – Skąd mogliby się dowiedzieć o porwaniu, skoro prasa milczała na ten temat? Na chwilę zapadła cisza. – O, do licha... – mruknął w końcu pan Rogers. – Jessie, pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o postępach w śledztwie? – Tak, a co? Myślisz, że...? – Tak. Nasze dzieci mogły to podsłuchać. – Słuchajcie, a może my niepotrzebnie tak się zamartwiamy? – powiedział nagle pan Jones. – Może dzieciaki chciały nam zrobić kawał i teraz siedzą w swoim domku na drzewie? – Dość mało prawdopodobne, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – pani Rogers lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – I od razu zaznaczam, że JA tam nie wejdę. Mam lęk wysokości. – Ja pójdę – zaoferował pan Dinkley. Domek na drzewie był pusty. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą było to, że pan Dinkley przebywał tam już od ponad pięciu minut. – Co ty tam robisz tak długo? – krzyknęła wreszcie jego żona. – Znalazłem coś ciekawego! – mężczyzna wychylił się przez okienko, trzymając w rękach jakiś pakunek. – Odsuńcie się wszyscy! – dodał i spuścił paczkę na ziemię. Okazało się, że tym ciekawym czymś była tekturowa teczka, na której ktoś wykaligrafował napis: "Akta spraw Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo". – Agencja Detektywistyczna? – dorośli popatrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. – Jest jeszcze to – dodał pan Dinkley, zwinnie schodząc z drzewa i wymachując jakąś kartką. – To wygląda jak mapa – zauważył pan Jones. – Bo to JEST mapa – wyjaśnił pan Rogers – a dokładniej: kopia naszej mapy operacyjnej. To oznacza, że Norville – dodał gniewnie, przeciągając "r" – musiał maczać w tym palce. – No, skoro nasze dzieci połączyły siły, żeby odnaleźć Daphne, to może my zrobimy to samo i poszukamy ich razem? – zaproponowała pani Jones. – Zgoda – odrzekli kolejno wszyscy pozostali. Jedynym wyjątkiem był pan Rogers, który z dość głupią miną drapał się w kark. – Oficjalnie nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać – powiedział. – Ja dlatego, że dotyczy to między innymi moich dzieci, a wy... cóż... – Jesteśmy cywilami – dokończył pan Jones. – To miałeś na myśli? – Tak. Porucznik Swift i tak nie był zachwycony, kiedy zaproponowałem, żeby Blake'owie czekali na małą w radiowozie; wolę nie myśleć, jak zareagowałby na pięcioro kolejnych cywilów... – Nie musi wiedzieć – jego żona uśmiechnęła się słodko i zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Proszę cię, zgódź się, kochanie; przecież chodzi o nasze dzieci. x Piętnaście minut później, przed dworkiem Matthewsów: – Cześć, Bob – przywitał się pan Rogers. – Jak wygląda sytuacja? – Cześć, Sam. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest zbyt wesoło. Trafiliśmy na drzwi z jakimś strasznie dziwacznym zamkiem, a technicy nie mają pojęcia, jak go otworzyć. – A próbowaliście wysadzić drzwi? – Nie da rady. Groziłoby to zawaleniem się całej tej rudery. Potrzebny nam jakiś inny plan. – Chyba już wiem – Samuel pstryknął palcami. – Mam znajomego inżyniera; może jemu uda się rozpracować ten zamek. – Niech zgadnę: to cywil? – Tak. – Szef będzie wściekły. – Wiem... ale masz lepszy pomysł? – Nie – przyznał Bob. – To gdzie ten facet? x – Czyli zostało nas czworo, w tym trzy kobiety. Cudownie – mruknął ponuro Skip, gdy Samuel i Gregory zniknęli za rogiem budynku. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że kobiety są gorsze? – spytała wojowniczo Peggy, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – W życiu, żabciu! – odparł jej mąż, nieco wystraszony jej miną. – Nie chciałbym tylko, żeby tobie albo Jessie czy Ali stało się coś złego... – Na litość, Skip! Nie jesteśmy dziećmi! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Jessica. – Tylko spokojnie – powiedziała Alice. – Jesteśmy dorośli, więc ZACHOWUJMY się jak dorośli i nie kłóćmy się o byle głupstwo, bo to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba. – Popieram – dał się słyszeć męski głos. Po chwili zza węgła wyłonili się rudowłosi państwo Blake'owie. – A co wy tu robicie? – zdziwiła się Jessica. – Mieliście czekać na Daphne w radiowozie. – Taki był plan – przyznała Elizabeth – ale Greg powiedział nam, że wasze dzieci wpakowały się w kłopoty, próbując uratować Daphne... – Więc postanowiliśmy wam pomóc – dokończył George. – Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość budynku i względy bezpieczeństwa, proponuję rozdzielić się na dwie grupy po trzy osoby – odezwała się Alice. – Liza, George i ja sprawdzimy drugie piętro i strych, a wy troje zaczniecie od pierwszego piętra i będziecie schodzić w dół, zgoda? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, rozległo się szczekanie. Dorośli spojrzeli w górę i w okienku pod samym dachem ujrzeli dziecko o krótkich, jasnych włosach oraz brązowego psa. – To Fred i Scooby! – zawołała Peggy. – Wybacz, Alice, zmiana planu. MY pójdziemy na górę, a wy na dół – powiedział Skip, po czym chwycił Peggy za rękę, a Jessikę za nadgarstek i pociągnął je ze sobą. x – O, nie, nic z tego, nie zmusicie mnie, żebym weszła na górę – Jessica założyła ręce i wysunęła naprzód dolną wargę. – Założę się, o co chcecie, że te stare schody są spróchniałe i zawalą się pod naszym ciężarem... – Będziemy wchodzili pojedynczo – zdecydował Skip. – Wszystko mi jedno. Ja tam nie wejdę. – Podobno nie jesteś dzieckiem, więc nie marudź i chodź. – Powiedziałam: NIE! – Daruj sobie, kotku – odezwała się Peggy. – Uparła się i już; nie ma siły, żebyś ją przekonał. – Ale jeśli coś jej się stanie, to Sam mnie zabije... – Nie przesadzaj; to nie zajmie nam wiele czasu. No, chodź. W ciszy, która zapadła po odejściu Peggy i Skipa, Jessica usłyszała jakieś dudnienie. Jej serce na krótką chwilę zamarło, choć zwykle niełatwo było ją nastraszyć. – Kto tu jest? – spytała niepewnie. – Pomocy! – pisnął cienki, dziecięcy głos. – Jesteśmy tu zamknięci! – Gdzie? – kobieta bezradnie rozejrzała się dokoła. W pobliżu znajdowało się kilkoro drzwi. Skąd miała wiedzieć, które były właściwe? – Tutaj – odezwał się drugi głos, należący niewątpliwie do nieco starszego dziecka; po chwili znów rozległo się dudnienie. – To wy stukacie? – upewniła się pani Rogers. – Tak – potwierdziło młodsze dziecko. Wkrótce Jessice udało się ustalić, że stukanie dochodziło z komórki pod schodami, prowadzącymi na strych. Drzwiczki były założone metalową sztabą i – jakby tego było za mało – zamknięte na klucz. – Zasłońcie twarze! – pani Rogers wzięła pręt do rąk i kilkoma silnymi uderzeniami rozbiła drzwi. – Norville! – zawołała, ujrzawszy charakterystyczną, rozczochraną, jasnobrązową czuprynę. – Mama! – chłopiec rzucił się jej na szyję. – Chwała Bogu, jesteś cały – Jessica mocno przytuliła syna. – Będziesz musiał wiele wyjaśnić tacie i mnie... Gdzie jest Maggie? – Nie mam pojęcia. Ci bandyci nas rozdzielili. – Więc kto był z tobą zamknięty? – Ja, proszę pani – powiedział cienki głos. Kobieta spojrzała w dół i spostrzegła małą Madelyn. – Jest mi zimno i jestem głodna – poskarżyła się dziewczynka. – Chcę do domu, do mamy. W pobliżu rozległy się kroki. – To na pewno te zbiry! – krzyknął przerażony Kudłaty, chowając się za plecami matki. – Żadne zbiry, mój chłopcze – powiedział pan Jones, schodząc z ostatniego stopnia i opierając się o słupek, kończący balustradę. – To tylko rodzinka Jonesów plus Scooby. – Scooby! – Kudłaty podbiegł do zwierzaka i mocno go przytulił; w zamian otrzymał mokrego, psiego całusa. x Tymczasem pani Dinkley i państwo Blake'owie przeszukiwali wszystkie zakamarki wielkiej biblioteki, znajdującej się na pierwszym piętrze. – Chodźmy już stąd – poprosiła Elizabeth. – Niedobrze mi się robi, jak widzę tyle kurzu. – Pajęczyny są gorsze – mruknęła Alice. – I tak mieliśmy szczęście, że jeszcze nie natknęliśmy się na żadnego pająka... – Spokojnie, drogie panie – powiedział George. – To już ostatnia alejka... zresztą pusta. W porządku, wychodzimy. Kilka minut później, ku ich zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że drzwi w żaden sposób nie dają się otworzyć. – To pułapka! Jesteśmy uwięzieni w wielkiej, zakurzonej, opuszczonej bibliotece wielkiego, starego, walącego się, opuszczonego domu! Zginiemy! – rozpaczała Elizabeth, tuląc się do swojego męża. – Nie histeryzuj – poleciła krótko Alice. – Może jest stąd drugie wyjście; musimy go tylko poszukać. – Gdzie?! Tu nie ma nic, oprócz mnóstwa regałów i kilku książek! – Otóż to. Wiem, że to clichéCliché (fr.) – banał, oczywistość, stereotyp., ale może jedna z nich otworzy nam tajne przejście. x – Gotowe – oznajmił pan Dinkley, gdy w zamku coś kliknęło, a drzwi lekko się uchyliły. – Świetna robota – pan Rogers poklepał go po ramieniu. – Wchodzimy, panowie – porucznik Swift otworzył drzwi jednym silnym pchnięciem. Policjanci wpadli do środka, wrzeszcząc coś w rodzaju: "poddać się" i "ręce do góry", lecz – niestety! – okazało się, że przestępcy zdążyli zwiać, zostawiając tylko małą Daphne, zakneblowaną i przywiązaną do krzesła. – Kur... ka wodna! – porucznikowi ledwie udało się powstrzymać od ciśnięcia przekleństwa, nieodpowiedniego dla dziecięcych uszu. – Rogers, zajmij się cywilami! Reszta, rozdzielić się i przeszukać cały budynek oraz tereny przyległe! Migiem! Parę sekund później pomieszczenie było już puste, nie licząc panów Rogersa i Dinkleya, którzy szybko oswobodzili dziewczynkę. – Zabierz ją do radiowozu – powiedział pan Rogers. – Ja pójdę poszukać Blake'ów. x Pan Jones cichutko stąpał korytarzem, prowadząc swoją grupę ku wyjściu. Nagle, tuż za zakrętem, stanął twarzą w twarz z pięcioma opryszkami. Co prawda nie widział, żeby którykolwiek z nich miał jakąkolwiek broń, lecz mimo wszystko poczuł lęk. – No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy? – odezwał się jeden ze zbirów. – Zdaje się, że niektórzy dorośli są jeszcze bardziej wścibscy niż te dzieciaki. – Wynocha, wy hultaje – powiedziała twardo pani Rogers, robiąc kilka kroków naprzód i stając ramię w ramię z panem Jonesem. – Dobrze wam radzę, wynoście się, bo inaczej gorzko pożałujecie, żeście nas zaczepili. Bandyci wymienili spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem. – W porządku, sami tego chcieliście – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i jak tygrysica wskoczyła pomiędzy nich. To, co się następnie stało, odebrało mowę dzieciakom, Scooby'emu, państwu Jonesom... oraz bandytom. Pani Rogers, szczupła i na pozór wątła, kilkoma celnymi ciosami powaliła na ziemię wszystkich opryszków; nie zajęło jej to więcej, niż pół minuty, a w dodatku nawet odrobinę się nie zadyszała. – Mówiłam, że pożałujecie, wy głupki – dodała, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – A wy czemu macie takie głupie miny? – spytała, zauważywszy pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia reszty swojej grupy. – Myśleliście, że żona policjanta nie znałaby paru sztuczek z zakresu samoobrony? No, dość już tego stania. Pomóżcie mi ich związać, żeby już nic nie zmalowali, a potem chodźmy stąd. Mam dość tego miejsca. x – Proszę pana... – nieśmiały głos Daphne przerwał ciszę, od kilku minut panującą w radiowozie. – Tak? – wyrwany z zamyślenia pan Dinkley lekko potrząsnął głową. – Dlaczego pan Rogers jeszcze nie wrócił z moimi rodzicami? – Być może ciągle ich szuka. – Ale jak to? Przecież wystarczyłoby tylko zadzwonić, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy są w domu, czy w biurze. – Teoretycznie tak, ale twoi rodzice nie są ani w domu ani w pracy, tylko gdzieś w tym starym dworku. – Dlaczego? – Pomagają mojej żonie, państwu Jonesom i pani Rogers znaleźć nasze dzieci... to znaczy twoich przyjaciół. – Więc oni też zostali porwani? – przeraziła się Daphne. – Nie sądzę. Najprawdopodobniej chcieli samodzielnie uwolnić cię z rąk porywaczy i przy okazji wpakowali się w kłopoty. – To na pewno był pomysł Freda – mruknęła dziewczynka. – Już ja mu pokażę... – Wątpię w to – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Łączą was sekrety, które on mógłby zdradzić w akcie zemsty. – Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. – To dlaczego tak nagle się zaczerwieniłaś? – No, bo... – Daphne umilkła, szukając dobrego wykrętu. – Bo w gruncie rzeczy wiesz, że mam rację. Odkryliśmy akta waszej agencji detektywistycznej. – O, mamciu... – dziewczynka przygryzła wargę. – Więc to jeszcze nie koniec naszych kłopotów? – Bynajmniej. Daphne nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc znów zapadła cisza. Wkrótce jednak dały się słyszeć kroki kilku osób. – Czy to ci bandyci? – wystraszona dziewczynka chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny. Pan Dinkley wyjrzał przez okno. – Nie – odrzekł krótko i wysiadł z samochodu. Niedługo później w jego otwarte ramiona wbiegła Madelyn, krzycząc "TATA!". Daphne jednak nie ośmieliła się opuścić wnętrza pojazdu, dopóki nie ujrzała, że małej towarzyszyli nie przestępcy, lecz państwo Jonesowie, pani Rogers, Scooby i chłopcy. – Daphne! – szczeknął radośnie pies, wskakując dziewczynce na ramiona i liżąc jej policzek. Fred i Kudłaty szybko ściągnęli go na ziemię i mocno objęli swoją odzyskaną przyjaciółkę. – Strasznie się o ciebie, kurczę, martwiliśmy – powiedział Kudłaty. – I dlatego postanowiliście sami mnie uratować? Czyj to był w ogóle pomysł? – Vełmy – odrzekł Scooby. – Co? – Ona pierwsza wspomniała o ratowaniu ciebie – wyjaśnił Fred – ale to ja ułożyłem plan – dodał z dumą. – No, tak – mruknęła Daphne. Tymczasem pan Dinkley miał inne zmartwienie. – Gdzie jest Ala? Dlaczego pozwoliliście jej iść w pojedynkę? – pytał, gładząc długie, ciemne włosy Madelyn, która ciągle tuliła się do jego boku. – Nie wiem, gdzie jest – przyznał pan Jones – ale na pewno nie jest sama. George i Liza zaoferowali, że nam pomogą, więc rozdzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy... – Sęk w tym, że Sam poszedł po Blake'ów i niedługo przyprowadzi ich tutaj, do Daphne. – Ala na pewno przyjdzie razem z nimi – powiedziała pani Jones. – A jeśli się zgubi albo, nie daj Boże, już się zgubiła? – Nie panikuj, człowieku – poleciła pani Rogers. – Jest dorosła, rozsądna i sprytna. Poradzi sobie. – Wszystko jedno. Nie zamierzam tu stać bezczynnie, tym bardziej, że Velma też jeszcze jest tam w środku. – Tak samo, jak Maggie – wtrąciła pani Rogers – ale czy ja panikuję? Nie. A dlaczego? Bo jestem pewna, że Sam albo ktoś z jego ekipy ją znajdzie. – Mów, co chcesz. Ja już podjąłem decyzję. Pójdę tam i uratuję resztę moich dziewczyn. – Idę z tobą – odezwał się pan Jones. – A co ze mną? – spytała Madelyn, do tej pory tylko przysłuchująca się rozmowie dorosłych. – Ty zostaniesz tutaj z panią Jones, panią Rogers i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie martw się; niedługo wrócę z mamą i z Velmą. Skip, idziemy. ---- ← Poprzedni rozdział • Następny rozdział → Kategoria:Rozdziały